


Diplomatic Measures

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Genderswap, Mirror Universe, Other, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galvatron seeks to end the war and Rodima Prima answers the call</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diplomatic Measures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raisedbymoogles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbymoogles/gifts).



> Just stating in advance, this is not set in our USUAL Shattered Glass universe

Many had said the reformat on Megatron's resurrection had left several screws out. Sure, Galvatron was still focused on saving Cybertron from the effects of the war, but he had quite different methods now.

While he had mercilessly hunted down several of the worst war criminals from the Autobot side, he had also instigated diplomacy with any of the leaders willing to come forward and speak with him.

No one expected Rodima Prima to take that offer up. The wagers ran heavy, with the betting pool managed by Swindle, now that the little deal-maker had gotten comfortable with the fact that his link-mates were not going to tolerate anyone beating him and taking the cut from him in the end. Some said Galvatron's rage would cause him to incinerate the femme who had purportedly 'faced her way to the top... while competently assassinating potential rivals and used-up avenues of rising power. The others said that it was all a trap, and quietly prepped for a renewal of war behind their illustrious leader's back.

No one, not even Soundwave, placed bets that the pair would begin meeting time and again, not always in Polyhex even.

No one ever commented about the lines cut into Galvatron's armor, or the deeply etched sigils, or any of the other signs of evident damage after these meeting either. The one time Shockwave acidly remarked on it, Galvatron had favored the commander with a withering glare.

"Some forms of diplomacy require certain sacrifices," he said quietly, before going on his way to recharge and self-repair.


End file.
